A New Breed of Demon
by Slyfer goddess
Summary: In this story InuYasha comes arcross an old friend, and the quest for the jewal shards just got more diffacult.


A New Breed Of Demon

Chapter 1

It was late in the evening and Kagome and the others were making camp for the night. After dinner they were getting ready to sleep when InuYasha smelled the air. "What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked. "I don't know. It's probably nothing. I just thought I smelled... no never mind." "Smell who?" Sango asked. "N-Never mind it's nothing. InuYasha replied quickly. InuYasha woke up at dawn and watche deveryone sleep. He inhaled deeply smelling the sent he smelled lest night. "I haven't smelled that in years. Not since i was a little kid." he said to homself. He sighed and teared. "She was my only friend other than my mom. Until that one night with the villagers. It was all my fault. If I had dissobayed my mom that one time and hekped her, she would probably still be alive." he said to himself as a tear hit the ground. Kagome started to wake up, he paniced because he didn't want any of them to see him cry. Befor he could do anything Kagome was awake and looking at him. "What are you looking at?" he asked annyed. He was hoping, no praying that she would buy the excuse he came up with. "InuYasha...it looks like you were crying." "I wasn't crying. I just got dirt in my eyes." "How did you get dirt in your eyes?" she asked. "I fell out of the tree." he said getting more annoyed. Kagome baught it and went on with her morning routine. ImuYasha rubbed his eyes to help make his story more believable. "You should go by a lake or a river and flush your eyes out. It will hepl get the dirt out." Kagome suggested. He nodded and smelled the air for water. He walked into the forest towards the water. On his way there it gave him time to think. Time to think about the smell and the girl it belonged to. H e stopped by a tree and leaned against it, feeling he was far enough out he started to cry. H e slid to the ground until he was sitting on the ground. He had his head in his hands and was crying. After a while he got uo and continued to the water. when he got there, there was a large lake in the middle of a medow. He walked over to the lake and splashed water on his face and sighed. On his way back he was stopped by everyone riding Kirara. "Come on I found another shard." Kagome said hoping off Kirara. "Okay where to?" ImuYasha asked as Kagome got on his back. "Over there." said Kagome pointing over to the lake. As thry approched the lake eveerything was still, and quite. "I know it's here." said Kagome as she walked to the waters edge. Then out of no where a giant serpentine dragon rose up from the surface of the water. Everyone redied thier weapons to attack. The dragon roared, and tried to eat Kagome. InuYasha attacked the dragon just in time so it just barely missed her. Sango threw her giant boomerange at it and got its attention. It started to go after her, but Miroku threw some some pieces of paper with spells on them at it. Kagome shot an arrow in its eye, that really got its attention. It then started going after Kagome. InuYasha jumped up high and cut its head off. They hed defeated the dragon, and luckily for InuYasha the shard was in its head. They were going to leave when some air bubbles came up from the water. Everyone just watched and waited for something to happen. Then out of no where InuYasha dropped to the ground in pain. Everyone rushed over to him. "I'm fine. But there's someone down there." InuYasha said getting up. "How do you know?" Miroku asked. "I don't know I...I jut have a feeling there is someone down there." InuYasha replied diving in the water. He cept swimming until he found a clear sphere under the water. There was a hole in the top but not big enough for the girl who was in it to get out. The girl had fair skin and hair. He started attacking the sphere until it broke. When it did he swam up with the girl in his arm. He climbed to the edge of the water and pulled the girl out. Kagome rushed over to her and started performin CPR on the girl. InuYasha sat next to the girl and watched intensivly. A few minutes later I opned my eyes. I caughed up water and looked at InuYasha. "Inu... Yasha?" I asked looking into his eyes. "Cyn...der?" he asked back looking deep into my blue dragon eyes. "Um, you two know each other?" Kagome asked a little confused. I looked at Kagome, then Sango, miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. "Um, hi. Who are you?" everyone introduced themdelvs. Miroku put his hand on my butt. Me, Kagome, Sango, and InuYasha all slapped him at the same time. Kagome and Sango didn't know why InuYasha slapped him. InuYasha blushed slightly and turned away. "So, tell us what's your name?" "I'm sorry Kagome, my name is Cynder." Shippo jumped on my shoulder and started looking through my hair. "What are you looking for?" I asked. "You have no ears!" he exclaimed horrorfide. "No, no. Shippo I have ears just not ears like Kagome or InuYasha." "But why?" Shippo asked interested. "Because little fox I'm a a half dragon demon." "A half what?" he asked. "Well there are dragon demons. And my mom was a dragon demon and my dad was human, so I'm a half dragon demon." Shippo finally understood what I was saying. I got up and felt something different. I felt arround my neck and my locket was gone. "Where's my locket? Did any of you see my locket?" they all said no. When InuYasha spike up. "I think I saw it under the water." I started to go dive after it when he stopped me. "I just dragged you out of there, I'm not doing it again so soon. I'll get your locket." InuYasha offered. He dived down and he saw it laying next to the sphere. He picke dit up and swam back to the surface. He came back to land and handed me my locket. I opened it and was overjoyed to see the three pictures were okay. "What's in there any way?" InuYasha asked. I opened it and showed him. On the left there was a picture of me when I was younger. On the right there was a picture of InuYasha when he was younger. And in the middle there was a picture of the both of us together. He blushed slightly. "I didn't know you even cept that." he said crossing his arms. "Well you gave it to me. of corse I cept it. When I was alone I would look at the pictures and I would know there was a friend for me some where." he blushed more. "Well you haven't changed much. I see you're still a flightless dragon." he said teasigly. "And you're still a stupid dog." I replied. "How so? I don't see any wings." "Well do you know how frightening you are when you walk into a village and hae dragon wigns?" "Well if you have them where are they?" he asked. "They're folded up under my shirt. If you want to see them that bad just use your claws to cut some slits in the back of my shirt." "Why do I have to do it?" "Fine. I'll doit myself. I'll be back in a minute." I said walking into the forest. About five minutes later I came back out with my wings coming through my shirt. "Happy now?" I asked crossing my arms. InuYasha just stared wide eyed. He crossed his arms pretending not to be impressed. "One question. Since when did you care what other people thought. You were always the positive one." "I guess after a while of not seeing you. I lost hope and tried to blend in as best I could." "You, lose hope?" InuYasha said both sarcastically and shocked. "What was it you always said... Best of both worlds." InuYasha said. "Yeah I remember I would say that to yoou when you ever felt out cast." "If you don't mind me asking how do you two know each other?" Kagome budded in. "Oh, I'm sorry. We're old child hood friends." I said gesturing to InuYasha. He smiled sheepishly. Miroku walked behined me and tried to feel my butt again. This time InuYasha got to him first. He punched Miroku as hard as he could without breaking anyhting or killing Miroku. He helped Miroku up and gave him a death glare. I turned tonInuYasha and smiled at him. "Wanna race?" I asked. "I don't know if we should. Once around the lake?" "You're on." we took starting positions and took off. As InuYasha tried to distract me I angled my wings so I could get little more speed. I faced him. "Is this all you got? I'm not even breaking a sweat." after that I took off faster and ended the race. "No fair! You cheated!" "Um, no. No I did not. You're just upset that I beat you." he blushed more and crossed his arms. The day went by slowly, at the end of the day we made a camp and fell asleep. I climbed a tree to sleep in while InuYasha did the same, Kagome and everyone ls slept on the ground. At dawn the next morning InuYaasha was the first ro awaken. He got off his tree and climbed mine, when he got to where I was he just stared at me. He inhaked deeply and took in as took in as much of my sent as he could. He was about to leave when I wrapped my tail around his ankle. "Don't go." he panicked. "Don't. Go! Ru, don't let them get you!" I said in my sleep. InuYasha smiled to himself. He knew I was remembering the night some villagers chased us out of the village, and tried to kill us all. I started to sleep restless. InuYasha instinctivley rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand. I calmed down when he did so. All most as soon as he lifted his hand I was restless again, but more violent this time. He returned his hand and I calmed down again. After a while he slowly layed down next to me, and held me in his arms. A little while longer he fell back asleep My tail loosened around his ankle, then wrapped itself around his leg. And my right wing came out from under me, went under Inuyashas' back and held him close to me. Kagome woke up and her jaw dropped when she saw us asleep in the tree. She shook her head and went on with her morning routine. Shippo was next to wake up, and he couldn't keep quiet. He woke up Sango and Miroku. When Sango and Miroku woke up they did a double take, and thier jaws dropped. After a few minutes of staring they wwent on with thier morning routine. When everyone was done and ready to travel me and InuYasha were still asleep holding each other close to owrselvs. "Should we wake them up?" Sango asked. "I don't know. InuYasha never slept this late." Kagome commented. "Why don't you just say sit and wake him up. " "I was going to Shippo but with Cynder up there too she'll also fall." "I think we should let them sleep." Miroku budded in. "Why?" asked Sango. "Because I think he's smiling in his sleep." said Miroke pointing to InuYasha. Everyone looked carfully at InuYashas' experssion and saw he was smiling. "I haven't seen him smile like that, not even when Kagome brings the noodles from the future." commented Miroku. "I haven't even seen him smile like that when he beat his brother without any of our help." Sango said in aw. "Could he be truly happy at this moment?" Miroku asked. Shippo burst out laughing. Everyone tried to keep him qiet. About five minutes later InuYasha woke up. He saw that my tail was wrapped around his leg and that my wing was holding him close to me. He tried to get his leg out of my tail without waking me up. "Where are you going?" I asked still half asleep. "I just thought you would be hungery when you woke up so I was going to get you something to eat."he replied. "Yeaah right. You never did that for me without being you being told to do so. Besides I haven't seen you in years, I'm not letting you go so easily." he bliushed and turned his head away. "It's okay. I'm just worried." "About what?" "I'm worried we'll be seperated again, and we wil never see each other again." I said turning my head away and tearing. "Don't worry about that. That happened so many years ag, and it wont happem again. I promis." he replied smiling. I smiled back at him. "Best of both worlds?" I asked. He chuckled a little. "Best of both worlds." he replied sitting up. I sat up too and started to climb down. InuYasha got an idea and told me to stay and that he'll be right back. I climbed back on the branch we slept on and waited. Five minutes later he came back with something in his hand. He sat infront of me and showed me a flower. "I hope it's till your favorite." he commented. "Cherry blossoms never stopped being my favorite." he put in my hair, and smiled at me. We climbed down, and saw everyone waiting for us. InuYasha blushed six shades of red, while my tail started to wrap itself around his ankle. "it's about time you two woke up." said Kagome pretending she didn't see anything. Everyone pretended they didn't see anything. After me and InuYasha ate I asked if I could join them on thier search for the jewal shards. They excepted gladly, and we walked away into the forest. After a few minutes of walking my feet started getting tired, so I flew over head. When I saw someone get bothered by the sun I would fly over them so my shadow would provide temporary shade for them. When my wings got tired I would walk, and I would alternate every now and again. Nothing happened by the end of the day. We set up camp and Kagome started to make a fire. "Let me do that. You know as a way of saying thank you for letting me stay with you." Kagome handed me two rocks. "Sorry I ran out of matches." "It's okay. And I don't need the rocks." I replied. "Would you rather use sticks?" she asked. "No. I don't need either of those. I am half dragon demon." I breathed fire on the pile of wood to start the fire. Kagome pulled out food from the future and started cooking it. She handed me a cup full of noodles, but I was sceptical about it. I looked at InuYasha and he nodded telling me it was okay to eat it. I sniffed the cup and bit it, I spit out the piece of the cup. "Sorry, you don't eat the cup itself. You just eat the noodles inside." Kagome explianed. I nodded and ate some of the noodles. After the first bite, I practically inhaled the rest of the noodles. Shortly after I ate I fell asleep on the floor. InuYasha looked at me and chuckled. Kagome looked at InuYasha intencly. "What?" InuYasha asked. Shippo, and Miroku joined Kagome in staring at him. "What?"asked again. "Tell us about her. " Kagome said. "What's there to tell about?" InuYasha said defencivley. "We saw you two last night. And you were smiling with her in your arms." Miroku bidded in. "I was not." InuYasha said defencivley. "You were to." Shippo budded in. "Come on there have to be some stories from when you two younger." Kagome coaxed. inuYasha looked at me and sighed. He gave in to thier pressure. "Fine. When we ment was interesting." everyone stared at him waiting for him to continue. He looked at me again and sighed again. "It was raining one day and some local kids were making fun of me. Even some of the adaults joined in. Actually the adaults started it. I was balled up on the floor crying. A little later they were still crouded around me, and I pushed through them and ran into the woods. After a while of runnning and crying, i got hopelessly lost. I sat by a tree and cried, when she jumped down from atree scross from me. She stareed at me, and I could swear her pupils got bigger. She walked up to me and introduced herself. She sat down next to me, and started talking to me. she tried to get me to go back, but I didn't. So I stayed out there for a couple of days. We had alot of fun out in the forest. Then one day she told me she would go back with me, I agreed and we went back to the village. When we got there the village kids started gathering around us. One of them called me some mean names and she tripped him with her tail. After that everyone started calling her names. She tried to fend them off, but failed. She was crying uncontrolably because they were calling her a freak. Remembering how she stood up for me I ran up and pushed the first kid that called her a freak. All the kids ran back and told thier parents that we attacked them. The parents gathered around us and stared at us and started telling us we were freaks and that we didn't belong there. Shortly after, my mom pushed through them and hugged me. My mom glanced over to Cynder and she picked us both up and ran back to our house. Cynder sat in a corner still crying and I sat next to her. My mom came up behined us and told us we were special. After that we all ate dinner and as we were falling asleep Cynder told me that half demons have the best of both worlds." InuYasha finished the story and everyone was at verge of crying. "How old were you two when this happened?" Kagome asked. "Four, maybe five." InuYasha replied. Kagomes' jaw dropped. "Well I'm getting tired. See you in the morning." InuYasha said picking me up. "Where are you taking her?" Miroku asked. "She likes to sleep in trees. It was interesting getting her in a bed when we were younger. It was evn more interesting keeping her in the bed." with that InuYasha jumped up a tree. He was going to leave for his own tree, when I wrapped my tail around his ankle again. Without me having to say anything he layed down next to me. "How did you know what I was going to ask?" "Because you did the same thing last night. And I figured you would say something for me to stay." he smiled. "You know me so well." I smiled back and went back to sleep.


End file.
